That Crazy Monkey Love
by ShatteredDiamondsKK6
Summary: I stared into his eyes unable to look away he, was my one and my only, now if only I could find a way to tell him that. AN Special thanks to KittyXRenny please review: sota sucky summery but please read
1. Part 1

***THAT CRAZY MONKEY LOVE***

***AEDYN'S POV***

I was laying on my bed starring at the celling, my tail twitching nervously at my side, it was a friday night and I couldn't go do anything, my father was way to protective. I am twenty one and still living with my dad, but he had insisted it, I sighed I just couldn't say know to him after all he was just afraid of was me being in danger. I laughed like that was going to happen, I was half Saiyin, I knew mixed marshal arts and how to use a sword, the only danger I could ever be in was if The Place, the dinner i work at got hit with an atomic bomb. I laughed a that, turned my head to the window to look at the stars. We lived in an apartment building in tokyo, we were at the top floor so i always had a good view of the city and the stars, I sighed again as I looked at the clock, it was ten thirty, I had to work early in the morning so I decided to get some sleep, I yawned and laid awake for a few more seconds before the darkness of sleep over took me.

I was awakened by the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off, I lifted my head as I starred at it angrily, before pushing down on the snooze button and effectively turning it off. I stood and stretched out my tired muscles, I couldn't wait for tomorrow it was my day off and maybe dad would let me go do something today, I was so tired of being stuck in the house all day, I would ask him today if maybe I could go out to a club that my friends from The Place wanted to take me to tonight. I got dressed slowly trying to delay it I looked in the mirror one last time, examining my appearance. I as about five one with short black hair and piercing black eyes, and tannish olive skin that I had gotten from my mother I frowned at the memory she had died giving birth to me, apparently my dad had crashed on earth and fell in love with her. I smiled at the memory as i wrapped my tail around my waist and pulled my shirt over it. I walked towards the door to the kitchen, slowing with every step. When I reached it I looked through the door spotting my dad sitting at the table sipping coffee. I slipped into the chair next to him and smiled.

"Morning father how are you today." I said in my best I want something voice.

He looked down at me and smiled lightly. "I am fine how are you."

I looked up at him and smiled again. "I'm ok but dad I have something to ask you." I said while playing with my hair.

He looked at me and then nodded his permission for me to continue. I looked down and said as quickly and as quietly as I could. "I was wondering if I could go to a club with some friends tonight, after all I am offishly twenty one as of now."

I heard him sigh but did not look up to afraid that he would say no. "I believe that would be ok but you have to be back by midnight." My face brightened up immediately and I jumped up into his arms hugging him tightly.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed not caring that I sounded like a child right now. He hugged me back before letting my go.

"Your welcome now don't you think you should be heading to work." He said while standing and straitening his suit. I nodded and stood up as well, hugged him one last time before walking towards the door, it was fall so it was fairly chilly out but it was only about a five minuet walk to The Place form here so I decided not to bring a jacket, I arrived at the place about five minuets later not using inhuman speed I simply wanted to enjoy the walk today. I opened the door and stepped in bringing my coworkers attention to me. They all ran up to hug me, and bombarded me with questions, such as.

"So can you go tonight."

"Did your dad say yes."

"Did your dad give you an answer."

I squinted my eyes there were to many people talking at the same time and it was hurting my ears.

I smiled brightly. "He said I could go but I have to be back by midnight."

They all jumped up and own squealing in joy, but sadly we were interrupted by our boss Mrs. Heny to get back to work and we all did although there weren't very many people today so we all got to go home early, we all decided to go to my house to get ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror and after two hours of makeup and doing our hair we were finally ready. I looked in the mirror, I was waring a short black dress that hung to my curves, minimal makeup but enough to bring the faint blue in my eyes, my hair was lightly curled so it hung around my face and complimented my dress. I smiled, in approval, before walking to the door with my friends ready for a night on the town.

We arrived at the club about five minuets later, I looked around I was a little bit nervous i've never been to a club before, I turned to my friends when I felt them tug on my arm trying to drag me towards the bar, and I reluctantly followed. When we got there my friends ordered me something called a margarita. I found I liked its taste very much, after about five drinks I looked to my friends who looked like they just got hit in the head, I laughed lightly apparently alcohol wasn't very effective on my body, I sipped my drink but focused my attention on my friend when she slurred out.

"You should, goes ups on stage and sings for us Aedyn." I looked at her then to the stage I really did like to sing. So I nodded slightly and then was pushed on stage.

"What song you want kid." The DJ asked, I thought for a moment before picking one of my favorite oldies "Were not gonna take it" by "Twisted Sister". I looked at the audience that had gathered and started to get nervous, I breathed lightly when the song started, 'here we go' I thought.

***GOKU'S POV***

I sighed as Yamcha and Krillen and Vegeta dragged me into this club that was supposed to be awesome, I knew they were just tying to help me get over Chi-chi and it wasn't working. I cringed when they opened the door to the club, I didn't know they were this loud. I listed trying to pick out something to zone in on when all of a sudden everything went quiet, we all looked towards the stage to find a young lady about twenty one getting ready to sing I heard the music start up but paid no attention to it, all I could do was stair at her flawless face but that all changed when I heard her voice, I really not to sure what it was she was singing but she sounded amazing.

**Oh, We're Not gonna take it.**

**no, we ain't gonna take it, **

**We're not gonna take it any more.**

I watched as her hips swayed to the music making her look more enticing

**We've got the right to chose and**

**There ain't know way we'll lose it,**

**this is our life this is our song,**

**We'll fight the powers that be just**

**don't pick our destines 'cause**

**You don't know us, you don't belong**

I watched her smile as she sang and couldn't help but smile back, she was beautiful I couldn't deny that

**oh were not gonna take it.**

**no, we ain't gonna take it**

**oh, we're not gonna take it anymore**_._

I looked over everyone finding them just as enticed as I was.

**oh you're so condescending**

**your gall is never ending**

**we don't want nothin', not a thing from you**

**your life is trite and jaded**

**boring and confiscated **

**if that's you best, your best wont do**

You could fell the emotion coming off of her now apparently this song, is more than as song for her.

**oh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**oh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**we're right/yeah**

**we're free/yeah**

**we'll fight/yeah**

**you'll see/yeah**

She took the mic off of the stand and started walking around on the stage while singing.

**oh we're not gonna take it**

**no, we ain't gonna take it**

**oh we're not gonna take it anymore**

I watched her twirl around earning some hoots from the male audience, and I lowly growled.

**oh we're not gonna take it **

**no, we ain't gonna take it**

**we're not gonna take it any more.**

**no way!**

She yelled at the end I stared at her and decided that once the song was over I was going to go and talk to her to see if she wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow ya that would be nice.

**oh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**oh . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**we're right/yeah**

**we're free/yeah**

**we'll fight/yeah**

**you'll see/yeah**

I looked into her eyes they were a perfect shade of black just enough to show off the natural blue in them

**we're not gonna take it **

**no, we ain't gonna take it**

**we're not gonna take it anymore**

She rocked her head back and forth her hair swaying behind her_._

**we're not gonna take, no**

**no, we ain't gonna take it**

**we're not gonna take it anymore**

I sniffed the air trying to figure out her sent, it was sweet and spicy at the same time. 'Jasmine and vanilla.' I thought while listening intently.

**just you try and make us**

**we're not gonna take it**

**you're all worthless and weak**

**we're not gonna take it anymore**

**now drop and give me twenty**

**we're not gonna take it**

**oh crinch pin**

**no, we ain't gonna take it**

**oh you and your uniform**

**we're not gonna take it anymore.**

The room burst into applause, and she bowed lightly before walking over to her friends I turned to see Krillen holding a drink for me, so I took it being polite and lightly sipped on it still thinking about the little beauty that just sang, and not being able to look away form her until someone tapped me on the shoulder, I reluctantly broke my stare and looked down to see. . .

* * *

><p>Well there you go hope you like it there will only be one more chapter and I hope to have it up soon, but the credit is not all mine I have to give thanks to KittyXRenny for the characters and some of the plot so thank you so much!:) Please Review:)<p> 


	2. Part 2

***THAT CRAZY MONKEY LOVE***

***GOKU'S POV***

I looked down only to see Krillen with one of his smug smirks, I frown before saying.

"What is it?" All he did was laugh before answering back.

"Why don't you just go ask her out already you have been eyeing her all night?" He said pointing towards the mystery woman.

I frowned again a shook my head, "I don't know Krillen I'm still upset about Chi-chi."

Krillen smiled, "But that's why we brought you here to get over her you need to open up a bit, just go ask her what her name is and see what happens from there." He said pushing me towards her, I gulped slightly as I walked towards her, I stopped just before her and her friends and cleared my throat just enough to get their attention, they all looked at me and blushed lightly before giggling. I smiled warmly before turning to her and saying, "Hello I'm Goku." She smiled back at me, "Well hello I'm Aedyn, and these are my friends, Aria, Elena and Alex" I watched her jester to all of them, as she said their names.

We all sat and talked for about five minutes, before Alex yawned, "Well we better get going its eleven thirty." They all nodded and stood, and I smiled and stood to they were all heading towards the door when I reached out and grabbed Aedyn's arm, "Wait." I said her friends turned back at her and she simply told them that she would be out in a minute, they giggled and walked out the door whispering to each other.

She turned towards me, "Yes Goku." She asked while smiling brightly. I blushed a bit as I tried to figure out something to say, "Um we-ll you se—e I was won-ering it you would like to g-o to din-ner with me tommo-rrow." I managed to mumble out, she smiled brightly at me again before taking out a piece of paper and handing it to me, "I would love that pick me up at five tomorrow at the address on the card," And with that she left me with a goofy looking smile on my face, I turned at smiled brightly at Krillen, He laughed. "Good for you Goku we should probably leave though it is getting late." All I could do is nod and follow my bald friend to his car.

***AEDYNS POV***

I waved to my friends as I got out of the car when they were out of sight I ran up the three flights to my room and quickly unlocked the door, I looked to the clock it was only eleven forty so I made it in time. I smiled when my dad got up and hugged me, "So how was it." He asked as he while ruffiling my hair like when I was young.

"It was fun we had a good time and I even have a date tomorrow," I whispered the last part.

He looked at me funny, "You do," I nodded.

He sighed again "Ok but I want to meet him first ok." He said strictly but still with softness.

I nodded and yawned stretching my arms in the air, I hugged him one more time before running up to my room taking a quick shower and went to bed my head filled with images of what tomorrow was going to be like.

* * *

><p>Well here you go I know I said there would only be one more chapter but I decided that I would do two so enjoy SPECIAL THANKS TO KittyXRenny:) PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	3. Part 3

***THAT CRAZY MONKEY LOVE***

***AEDYN'S POV***

I stared at my mirror looking over my outfit again, I was wearing a light blue dress with a gold edge, and my hair was loose and wavy, with minimal make-up. I smile I looked nice, I was walking down the stairs when I heard the door bell ring.

"COMING." I yelled as I race down the stairs towards the door, I got to the door just as my dad got there. He turned to me, "Remember if I do not approve then you will not go with him understand." He said sternly. I smiled lightly at him and nodded. He smiled lightly before opening the door.

I smiled as I looked up and saw Goku he was wearing a suit and tie and he had one of the cutest blush on his face, my face brighten more when he smiled back. I turned towards my father to see his reaction and it was not what I expected, his eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. I had to cover my ears when he screamed.

"BARDOCK." I saw Goku look at him with a confused look on his face and apparently my dad saw.

"What's wrong do you not remember me old friend, we trained together on Frizas ship." I saw Goku pale, at the mention of Friza's name.

"You have got the wrong person, I think you are thinking of my father." He said still shaking.

My dad frowned, "Well that would explain why you know longer had any scars." "In all honesty I thought my daughter was going on a date with some week human, but I am glad that it is a sayin." My dad smiled brightly as he patted Goku on his shoulder. "Well my boy I give you my blessings just be sure to have her back by midnight or I will have to hurt you." Goku smiled back, "Of course sir I'll be sure she is back before then.

They both nodded at each other before Goku grabbed my hand and lead me out the door. Once we were outside we waved to my dad, before heading off.

"So where are we going to eat." I asked while looking at his handsome face.

"We are going to at Resensa Culsa." He said while looking down on my small form, and smiling."

I smiled back I loved that restaurant, after all it was all you can eat, "I will love that," I said as I looked down the street and I could see the small orange lights that signaled we were close to the restaurant.

When we got there and got a table we sat and talked and we ate and eventually we lost track of time, we were in the middle of one of his battles when my phone vibrated. I looked down at my alarm and realized that it was five to twelve, my eyes widened as I looked to Goku.

"We got to go it's almost twelve." His eyes widened as he nodded and grabbed my hand and went to the cashers and paid, yet apparently fate had it in for us because when we stepped outside it started pouring rain. We laughed all the way to the apartment building. We both came skidding to a stop at the door. I turned to him and I stared into his eyes unable to look away, he was my one and my only, now if only I could find a way to tell him that, it only took one day to fall in love with him but hey I believed in love at first sight, I heard him gulp as he slowly leaned in, my heart rate sped up as he inched closer, his lips gently touched mine, as if tempting softness. I sighed as I leaned in wrapping my arms around his neck, he leaned in further deepening the kiss, I felt him slowly pull away apparently sensing my need for air. I leaned back the blush clearly on both of our faces. He pulled me into a hug, gently running his hands through my hair. I pulled back I had to tell him that I loved him. I looked into his eyes again so soft and warm.

"Goku." I whispered testing my voice.

"I need to tell you something but I'm not sure how to tell you." I looked back up his eyes held sadness did he think I was going to reject him?

"I-I think I might be falling in love with you." After I said the last word I put my head down not wanting to look him in the eyes afraid of rejection. I felt him tilt my head up the rain sliding down my face. I felt him slam his lips to mine and pull me tighter to him, he pulled back again.

"I think that I might be falling in love with you to." He said blushing, I smiled up at him.

"Good that is all that I have ever wanted was someone to except me for who I am." I whispered the cool night air running agents out wet skin but still with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Well there we go finaly done I hope you like it:) Please Review and now that this is done i should be updating my other storys soon so look for them:)!<p> 


End file.
